Life
by Euriella
Summary: What if they had a child? AllenxKanda, featuring future!Allen and future!Kanda. About five years fast forwarded
1. First Day

_For BaKanda [aka dewdroplotus]. This is in sort of an AUish setting. It's also separate from the other drabbles I've been slacking on lately |D I dunno if this counts as a drabble, more like a one shot, but fuck it. With a total of 1,244 words; it's called "Life." [Five years into the past with a taller moyashi than everyone's used to- taller than Kanda. But he'll always be Kanda's moyashi x3]_

* * *

The room was fresh, still new smelling as they entered it, carrying boxes of various materials with them. The walls were bare, the floor had been recently waxed, the fridge empty, the sink empty. Everything was cleaned spotless for their arrival. Only one piece of furniture sat lonely in the middle of the polished hardwood dining room.

This was their new home. They had bought it on impulse a few months ago after deciding they needed a new place anyway. Allen had talked Kanda into it, somehow, and while he hated the idea of having to move all their shit just to throw it somewhere else in a meaningless pile, he thought he'd like a fresh start, so why not?

It was a little over two years since they had their son, Mana; the small bundle of energy trotting in step in between his dads. He was the constant center of attention to both of them since he'd been born, and he was a curious one. He could even open doors by now, which was scary, and also the reason they'd gotten locks for each of the doors.

"Augh, your hell spawn is going to end up killing himself with his curiosity," Kanda comments, only half joking. He was still frowning like usual, but his tone was lighter; almost playful.

"He's yours too," Allen counters right back, reminding him with the flash of his smile. Sighing, he set down his box of stuff on the counter, dreading the thought of numerous trips he'd have to take back to the car to unload everything.

"Tch..." Kanda moves to sit on the sofa in the dining room, footsteps echoing as he walks. The place is huge, almost too big, but he's happy with it. There's a little bar-type area that acts as a window with a view of the dining room. It even has a place to sit and set drinks on. Kanda places his box there, making sure it won't teeter, but a small bit of it still juts out past the available space on the counter. Oh well. There's enough of it on the ledge so it won't fall.

He waves off his doubts and sinks into the comfort of the sofa, sighing in a satisfied way. He's exhausted, much like Allen, but Mana is still _wide awake._ Closing his eyes, he decides Allen can take care of it—after all, he carried the thing for nine months, and the surgery was not fun to get the damn thing out.

Kanda's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he leaned his head back against the cushion of his seat. He always felt like he needed a break since the birth of their child, and he was always tired. Not nearly as tired as Allen since he was the one humoring the boy half the time, but he still had to help. Watching Allen somehow gave him the smallest glimmer of hope, however, if you could call it that. He could admit it to himself this time, without feeling like it was wrong. He'd learned how to express himself a little better, and granted it wasn't nearly as much as he needed, but he'd still made progress.

Allen always seemed happy, no matter how exhausted they both were at night. They barely had time for each other—just each other, brat free. Kanda sort of missed it. The only time they could really escape is when they dropped him off at Usagi and Lenalee's place to babysit. Everyone was in love with that brat, and it was pretty convenient.

"You tired?"

Eyes opening, Kanda glances up at Allen, whose presence was made clear as his thoughts began to collect. The dark haired man could hear his heavy breathing from a mile away.

"Just a little, but I'll be fine, I just needed to take a breather, moyashi. Quit worrying." Allen's eyes weren't focused on Kanda though, but that didn't bother him. He was watching Mana run around in circles for a little. They were only a few feet apart, but they had to watch him constantly or he'd run into trouble.

Smiling, Allen leaned down and pecked him on the forehead. He doesn't bother saying "It's Allen" this time, because he's too tired to let it aggravate him. Besides, he knows showing his affection in front of Mana would bother his lover more, mostly because he doesn't like being flustered in front of people other than Allen.

Kanda makes a feeble attempt to swat him away, but it barely registers to Allen because that's how tired they both are.

"Mana is wide awake," the snowy haired boy points out.

"I'm aware, Captain Obvious."

"Okay, Lieutenant Dickbag, but seriously, I'm so tired I can barely feel my legs."

"Tch," Kanda can feel his lip curl into a small grin. "Last time we tried putting him to bed, he just kept crying until we took him out.

"We can't just leave him out, he'll break something. Or hurt himself, or—"

"Okay, okay, please daddy I'm not in the mood for your whining shit."

"Yes_, mommy_."

Dark eyes snapped open, a cold, hard look slithering onto Kanda's otherwise handsome complexion.

"_No_. You will not call me that." He didn't even have to speak further, Allen understood, but he loved to tease anyway.

"You don't have to be such a—"

Suddenly, a crashing noise, and both parents were up and about, their natural reflexes kicking in instantly. For a split second, Allen had taken his eyes off of Mana, directing his attention to Kanda for the first time in the last 24 hours, and already their child has put himself in danger.

They were careless again, simply thinking about themselves instead of the more important thing.

Kanda was there before the cardboard hit the ground, pushing the box out of the way, keeping it from falling on top of Mana. But a pair of scissors was about to fall out of it, and he only had the choice of grabbing it with his palm, sharp ends pointed down.

Well, better me than that damned Moyashi, he thought, letting the blades slip between his fingers, snagging them by their plastic ends, just shy of Mana's face.

Allen had his arms around Mana by then, pulling him away and beginning to scold him for getting into business that wasn't his. Kanda sighed heavily, recovering from the mini heart attack he'd suffered in the midst of all the commotion.

"That damned brat," he muttered under his breath, tossing the scissors back on the counter. Resuming his position on the couch, he didn't dare close his eyes. He just sat there, facing forward, until Allen plopped down in the seat next to him, the box on top of the fridge, pushed as far back as possible this time. Mana settled to sitting down in the middle of the large, open space, staring right back at them with a smile as bright as the sun.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kanda asks in annoyance, when he was finally able to recollect himself.

Allen laughs, almost unable to believe what just happened, shaking his head.

"Life."


	2. Mommy

Mommy

"Let's get something straight. Are you listening? No, god, don't laugh... Dear god you're kidding."

A soft round of laughter filtered into the room—a baby's laugh. It gradually began to fill up the entire room, much to Kanda's dismay. He was trying to be serious with this little brat and he only knew how to laugh in his face.

_Great. I can't even get a fucking child to take me seriously. _

Allen looked up from his book, amused. He sat watching them from their bed, which Mana had been joining them in frequently. Kanda complained constantly, but he secretly liked it because it made Allen happy. It had been so long since he'd seen a smile on that boy's face, so bright and radiant. He didn't think it should go away so easily.

The snowy haired man caught the slightly irritated tone in his partner's voice and knew what he was about to hear had to do something with...

"You will not call me mommy."

Allen bit back his laughter. Kanda wasn't actually referring to him, but to Mana. Mana was in his crib next to their bed, standing so that he could see Kanda better. The little thing could hardly walk anymore without tripping over something; he seemed to be very clumsy as he grew. He seemed to also find Kanda's frustration [along with those beautiful exasperated faces] hilarious.

"That goes for you too, Moyashi," he snapped. "I hear you laughing over there."

Said Moyashi smiled, but somehow managed to keep back his laughter.

"What! I didn't say anything?" Despite that, you could still hear his voice wavering. So badly did that boy want to laugh. Kanda was talking to Mana, as if he could speak back coherently. It was so incredibly cute, but he didn't want to spoil it. It may never happen again.

"But you want to say something," Kanda countered.

"Oh yeah, you're damn right I do," Allen replied honestly.

Moving from his original spot in the middle of their bed, Allen scooted up to watch his lover closely as he interacted with their child.

"You know, it's possible he'll end up calling you 'Mommy' because you keep telling him not to. He's not stupid."

"And then I'll kick his little ass, like I do you." Kanda was only kidding, but it still bothered Allen. There was no way he was going to let Kanda do such things; he was way too protective over him already.

"Perhaps he'll fight you back, like I do to you."

Allen shook his head, reaching out to touch Kanda's middle. "I'll bet he remembers being in _here_," he teased.

Kanda swatted his hand away. He was so dead set on not being called mommy that it wasn't even funny. He had spent nine months with soiled pride; there was no way in hell he was going to let any more of that affect him when the damn thing was now out and crawling about.

"I don't care _what_ he remembers, I am **not **being called mommy." Kanda kept his gaze locked with Mana's, the soft little baby face staring just as intently back at his parent; the only difference being a wide smile splitting his face.

"He even smiles like you, augh," Kanda commented.

"Come on. How many times have you talked to him like this? He's only laughed right in your face," Allen let a giggle slip at the countless times he recalled this same scenario happening in difference places.

"Shut your fucking face. He'll get it soon enough, _he's not stupid_," his gaze briefly crossed with Allen's as he mocked words he'd spoken just minutes ago. With a half lidded expression, Allen scoffed softly and rolled his eyes, returning them back his book.

"I swear, Kanda, you're not doing yourself any good with these weird conversations you're having with Mana. They only make you look like a lunatic." Truthfully, Kanda only dared to teach their kid this lesson when he was alone with Allen. He preferred Allen to be gone, actually, so he wouldn't be reprimanded for his language. That damned boy had long since turned into a "doting daddy," and in turn established a rule that went against cussing in front of Mana.

Which killed. Him. Kanda's dirty mouth had even rubbed off on Allen- in more ways than one - and he didn't want the language to "corrupt" Mana. Bull shit. That was just some bull shit.

"Mana, you will listen, and listen good. No calling me—"

"Mommy." The child's eyes glittered as he repeated the word just once, staring up at him excitedly. Allen couldn't hold it back this time. He burst out loud, literally laughing his ass off. He was right. Again. And oh it was beautiful, the way Kanda had said it wouldn't happen and that's exactly what did. He laughed until it hurt, and kept laughing because it felt good and Kanda really was a Baka for not listening to him again.

Meanwhile, Kanda's head had lowered into the crib, his pride deflated completely.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews on Life~ I'll be back with more soon enough!_


	3. Steps

_This is another gay Yullen/Arekan drabblish-not-really-thing of mine done for Baka, called Steps. I really liked this one, okay xD it was kinda hilarious to write. I revised it like eight times, no joke because I felt like I couldn't get Kanda's reaction right OTL I never feel like I can grasp him quite like I can with Allen. Oh well. It's nearly 1,300 words, and I'm done with it for now :3_

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the trees, running through their hair with the familiar smells of Kanda's garden as they walked. Flowers of all kinds dotted the pathway, led by Allen. Though the boy's directional sense sucked, he seemed to know this place forward and backward by heart.

For Kanda, it was nice to be able to stroll along the pathway, marveling at his own handy work. Over the years, Kanda had settled into their house with making his garden fit his tastes. Not only did it look great, but it was relieving to have something to do when there was nothing to do, and it was almost as enjoyable as mediating.

Both parents watched the small bundle of life known as their child scurry about. He was probably going to fall because his feet wouldn't carry him as fast as he wanted to go. He always seemed excited whenever they took a walk in this spacious area of grass. It wasn't like a giant forest or anything like they were used to before Mana was born, but it was still something.

Allen was closer to Mana, ready to catch him if he decided to fall. He was trotting along, eager to get to the unexplored parts of the garden. He couldn't take bigger steps, so he just walked faster, and would end up falling. Time really was flying faster than either of them liked to admit, which meant Mana was growing older.

"Oh... Mana, my god, you're so silly." Allen chuckled as the boy fell over, just as he'd predicted. Kanda watched in amusement, throwing a "Tch" when Mana had fallen so carelessly into the grass. It was beginning to get just a little too tall... He might have to trim it again. He also felt like the trestle could use a little more work, and maybe he'd add some more flowers to the arrangement. There were a few main plants and then others he'd tried out just to see if they fit…

When Allen hadn't picked up Mana again like he'd expected him to do so they could keep walking, Kanda felt an anxious feeling clawing in the back of his mind. He ignored it, because that meant he was being a _paranoid mom_ again, and he was _not a mom_ nor was he _paranoid_. Or _worried_. Or _anything_.

"Beansprout... What are you doing?" He asked, genuinely curious. He wasn't asking to sate his doubts... Nope.

"I don't know... Mana seems to enjoy this particular part of grass... He won't get up."

The dark haired man raised his eyebrows at this. Mana never disobeyed his dad. He was never too difficult, save for when he was hungry, which was entirely Allen's fault, but now he was actually refusing Allen?

"Did you give him the wrong flavored applesauce or something? The boy can barely talk and already he's turning into a brat."

"Don't be so rude, Kanda. It's just... Technical difficulties, that's all."

Kanda rolled his eyes and looked ahead, watching the sun ascend higher and higher into the sky. Colors from all over the spectrum splashed against the endless amount of clouds, rays of sunshine landing atop Mana and Allen's heads. It was nothing short of beautiful in itself, an ideal scene for a family, but nothing Kanda would comment on nor admit to if prompted.

"Tch." He turned his head and scowled.

"I know you're probably scowling, but I got this," Allen called from his spot next to Mana.

Kanda could feel his face flush slightly at how right Allen was about his expression. He really did know him inside and out, enough to know what he'd be looking like even without his eyes laid directly on him.

_Creepy… _he mused.

Kanda stood firmly, stuck a few feet behind Allen and his son, waiting for the "Technical Difficulties," to be dealt with. _My ass_, he thought. After a long bout of silence, he began to wonder what was taking so long. It was almost irritating to watch, not knowing what the hell was going on.

Allen was too close to Mana's ear, probably whispering some nonsense into it to coax him back into his arms, so Kanda couldn't see a thing to even guess what was going on. Well, it must not have been working, because they were still in a heap on the ground after five minutes had gone by.

Ten minutes, fifteen...

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" He asked in annoyance.

"BaKanda..."

"This is no fucking time to be reprimanding me for language when I can't even hear what you two are saying!"

"Well, he won't get up, and I don't know why this time. He usually doesn't do this!" Allen was beginning to whine, causing the biggest pain to swell in the back of Kanda's eyes the more he spoke in that complaining tone.

Allen was this close to giving up, throwing his arms in the air to show how done he was. None of his usual tricks were working and it was extremely upsetting to him. He wondered what he was doing wrong and if maybe Mana just decided he didn't like him anymore and thus refused to listen to him.

_No, that's ridiculous; he can't be that devious at age two. At least not yet..._ Allen sighed in frustration. _Am I really having this conversation with himself right now?_

"Kanda... A little help over here?"

"I thought you had it under control."

"Clearly I don't. Could you help? Please?"

Kanda grumbled in reply, shuffling over to Allen to survey the situation. He expected Mana to be scowling or crossing his arms or something, but in fact he was just sitting there... smiling. As Kanda approached, Allen noticed that smile on Mana's face had gotten significantly wider. Kanda's brow furrowed. It came off as weird more than anything to him, and even after two years he still didn't have the faintest clue about children.

Allen distanced himself just a bit from Mana so Kanda could get through; watching to see what he would do to make their child cooperate. Kanda stared, locking eyes with Mana for a brief moment. The child's expression suddenly went blank, causing a stir of unease to turn inside Kanda's stomach, but he could do nothing more than look back into the child's eyes and watch. He didn't say anything like "listen to your father" or any of that, he just stared.

Allen watched in awe. It was amazing to see them interact when they did, and this staring contest proved to be an even better treat for him. It certainly wasn't something he'd expected to see in his lifetime. The dark haired man found that he still couldn't look away. He was frozen right there, a confused expression stuck on his face as he waited for the child to protest or do something.

"What?" he finally said. Mana stayed speechless even still, after being prompted by Kanda... And then he reached upward. Both arms outstretched, his eyes gleaming with hope and confidence, still looking up at Kanda and watching.

Eyes wide and full of surprise, now it was Kanda's turn to stare blankly. He felt like he couldn't quite fathom what this child was asking him to do, and when he realized what he'd done to get it, he couldn't help but laugh at Allen. It was clear how Mana was feeling, and Kanda was the only one who would be able to change that. Coming back out of his thoughts, he sighed, leaned down, and scooped up Mana from where he sat next to Allen, attaching him to his hip before he kept walking.

"Guess he got sick of you," he called teasingly to his humiliated lover behind him.


	4. Hush

_So I was nervous doing this because I wrote everyone but Allen, and Allen is my forte since I RP him like, constantly. Tell me how I did, and what I could do to improve, if you will xD Otherwise, enjoy the read! Reviews are always welcome~_

* * *

It was unusually quiet in the Walker house tonight. The occasional stir of a body might've been noticed, but otherwise not a sound could be heard throughout the entire manor.

He was supposed to keep quiet, for fear of waking up parents, mainly Kanda, a.k.a Yuu, a.k.a Mommy. Waking up Kanda could and would be quite disastrous, considering he wasn't much of a morning person in the first place—and if someone like_ him_ were to wake up Yuu, then he'd finally have a valid reason to slice him up the way he'd been dying to all these years.

The tall red headed boy known as Lavi was to assist Mana for the day, while Kanda and Allen enjoyed their free time-getting sexy with each other, Lavi guessed, feeling a tad uneasy at the thought. He often teased them about it, despite his feelings, knowing how badly it embarrassed the both of them. No matter how much the actual thought of them getting down to business freaked him out, he loved to pry, albeit jokingly.

Lavi was to get to their house bright and early to untangle Mana from their hair for a bit. It was around maybe five am right now, the sun still low in the sky as he made his way into Allen and Kanda's room to grab Mana. Allen had always loved mornings with Kanda, so they'd requested it only if Lavi was up to it, which of course he was. He wouldn't miss something like this for the world. Time with Mana meant he could teach him things… and of course, he would do anything for his friends.

Lavi tiptoed quietly next to the crib, leaning over it to retrieve Mana. His signature grin stayed wide across his face to keep the baby from crying, heart beginning to race at the very thought of being heard. His training would come in handy right about now. If he could just be quiet...

As he made his way, he nearly tripped over something lying on the ground. He exhaled shakily, imagining the disaster that would've occurred, had he slipped and fell, most likely breaking his face on their floors. Kanda would be pissed that he woke him up, AND rubbed his blood into their new carpet.

Lavi smiled, despite the sweat forming on his brow, and kicked the toy, which landed near the door with a quiet squeak. Thank god he hadn't stepped on it. "Alright little guy," he whispered, gathering the child into his arms, blanket and all. He'd met Mana maybe once, hoping the child would recognize him enough so he wouldn't start crying. He was deathly afraid of being caught, especially since they're supposed to be up and in position at the slightest movement, or tiniest sound…

_'Whoa,'_ Lavi thought, suddenly startled by the weight of Mana. It hadn't been that long, had it? He felt like he was holding two children instead of one. From down below, Mana hadn't even looked so heavy. But holding him now, he felt like a sack of bricks was in his arms.

"Lenalee will have fun cooking for you," he whispered to Mana. The boy was wide awake, soundless, and just decided to watch Lavi with curious, light colored eyes. The red head absently wondered how such a quiet child could have been produced by none other than Allen-freaking-Walker and Kanda-FUCKING-Yuu.

Lavi turned to the two, curled into each other in a peaceful slumber. He didn't want to seem creepy or anything, but just watching them there like that; Allen's strong grip so protective looking around Kanda, and the way Kanda was so calm and collected for once in his life... it was amazing the way they complimented each other despite how… fucked up they acted towards each other. They were a bittersweet couple, so different and so alike at the same time, but looking at them then, you'd never even guess..

"Yuu and Allen look so cute, don't they?" Lavi said to Mana as he tried once again to pick up all of his weight this time, hefting him carefully into his grasp.

Shadows danced along the walls as Lavi slipped out of their room. Right as he was about to get out of there, his foot landed on a familiar something...

_Squeak._

Though in actuality the noise was quite small, it felt to Lavi as if he'd just blown a fog horn in the room. Not only did the noise erupt from the toy so suddenly, but it startled him no less, causing him to lose his balance and fly backward.

Miles of legs flew along with his endless torso, until he landed hard right on his ass, somehow still securing Mana in his arms despite his glorious fall. A few things managed to fall out of that bag Allen had prepared for them with everything Lavi would need to take care of Mana. And on top of that, Mana began to whimper.

Lavi clenched his teeth as he hit the floor, waiting for the silence to return. Mana's cries turned softer, quieting almost as soon as they started. The redhead hadn't even noticed, but he wasn't breathing. He was too busy listening for sounds, but the only one he could really hear was his heartbeat; he could count on Allen's hometown to hear it from here.

The fool tensed, daring to turn around, fearing the worse was waiting for him.

To his surprise... there was… nothing. Allen still held Kanda tightly, and Kanda snored softly; neither of them stirred once.

Lavi raised his shoulders, loosening his grip on Mana as he relaxed, turning more to see if he was really in the clear. In his mind, he must've made a hell of a lot more noise. Sighing, he carefully rose to his feet, moving quickly to get whatever he knocked over back to its original location. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't dare do it now; he didn't want to blow it for real this time, He half expected Yuu or Allen to jump up and strangle him for that little dumbass stunt he just pulled.

_'Wow, I can't believe my luck,_' he thought_. 'How the hell do they do this parenting thing..."_

Not even a step out of the door, and he was suddenly aware of a sound. He thought he might be listening to himself speak, but it wasn't something he was used to that well. It was something familiar, but definitely not his.

"Usagi." The source was undeniable, now. "Hurt my brat like that shit you just pulled, and you'll never see the light of another fucking day."

He was frozen; completely immobile, but he managed to croak out one sentence.

"... will do, Yuu." His teeth nearly chattered as he spoke the words.

"Don't fucking call me that! Get out of my fucking house before I make you regret it."


End file.
